


无用情报

by BrokenIto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, small talks
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 天使和恶魔工作中的各种意外与闲聊。





	无用情报

.  
1.  
“诸位，我的报告到此结束了。” 克鲁利拿着一打纸张宣告。  
墙上滴下的红漆刷着“用语”两个大字。  
“注意语气。” 哈斯塔阴森森地提醒。  
蛇用手覆上额头：“噢我忘记了。”  
克鲁利深吸一口气，扬起拳头砸向桌子：“结他妈的束了你们这群龟孙！”

2.  
地狱的文明用语提醒在70年代末被废除，但依然影响深远。  
克鲁利为自己间接发明了“脏话咨询员”这一职位感到异常荣幸。  
只有当他几十年后被人频频拦下来指着他报告里的“Omnishambles”问询的时候才感到后悔。

3.  
并不是恶魔们觉得脏话与地狱的气氛不符合，而是这成倍地增加了他们的工作量。大部分恶魔在发明脏话上也没什么创造力，最终的结果是他们做了个写报告时用的抽签系统用来填写副词，50%的几率抽到“操”的各式时态，剩下的那个词根是“你妈的”。  
有个酒后斗殴的帮派成员下地狱时还没清醒，受现场的热烈气氛影响，一头冲进了接待处要求值班人员现场广播：“日你妈的水晶宫，切尔西是大傻逼。”

别西卜冷冰冰地转向克鲁利：  
“这是怎么回事？”地狱王子质问：“你不是说水晶宫在1936年就被你烧掉了吗？”

4.  
克鲁利再一次挺身而出，这一回他帮助《每日邮报》发明了屏蔽系统。

5.  
亚茨拉斐尔知道以后把这个写进了自己的报告里。

6.  
两人的报告双双被各自的审核系统屏蔽。

7.  
亚次拉斐尔终于为自己置办了一处住所，他邀请克鲁利去喝茶。

克鲁利：“你家里居然连一把多余的椅子都没有。”  
天使给他们倒上蜂蜜柠檬薄荷茶：“我不带人来家里的。”  
克鲁利指向墙角的家具：“你也不睡觉吧，为什么还有床？”  
“以防万一；如果我带人回来了呢。”  
恶魔并不真心地拿起茶杯称颂：“你真‘好’。”  
天使露出责备的眼神：“他们可能需要帮助。”  
克鲁利左右转了转，在他的注视下直接坐到了床上。  
恶魔开始解释：“呃，这里又没有其他人。”  
见亚茨拉斐尔暂时没买账，于是恶魔继续说：“你书店里有很多椅子——还有又软又旧的沙发，还有蓬松的靠枕和各种软垫……”  
他突然补充：“你要是少放几把椅子顾客就会走得快点了。”  
这是个好主意，天使心想，但这把他的经营目标弄得更难以达成了。我是个书商，他默默自念。  
“但是——”他开口说。  
两人开始就书店开门的问题讨论了一番。

亚茨拉斐尔忘记了他应该问问克鲁利为什么不干脆给自己奇迹出一张椅子。

8.

“苏格兰裙战服？”克鲁利围着亚茨拉斐尔转了一圈。“你们是打算从天而降没错吧？”  
“天使不可能犯猥亵罪。”亚茨拉斐尔强调；人类决定让他们在文艺复兴时期起就在壁画上裸奔至今就是另一回事情了。  
“我知道，但这就完全没了羞辱的意思，还是上面那位看了《勇敢的心》后就再也没给你们更新过制服？”  
“我没问过，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“但加百列还不肯穿呢。”  
“坏天使。”克鲁利说。  
“对。”亚茨拉斐尔附和他。  
“你穿裙子还是挺好看的。”恶魔说。  
亚茨拉斐尔很高兴。


End file.
